Gilberts decidely weird punishment
by thundersgowild
Summary: When Prussia offends several countries at a meeting, he gets severely punished by an angry Englishman. Warning contains Yaoi, Bdsm, smut, tentacles. Please review, im thinking of making a second chapter, if you want one please tell me in a review.


He ran his fingers up my member, the tip of his finger circling the head at every upstroke. My member would twitch every time he did that with need for release. But it would be denied by the small ring at the base of my length. "do you know why you're in this mess Gilbert?" I shook my head frantically as he stroked my aching length fast, as if to mock me. "you caused a ruckus in the meeting today." Oh yeah...i forgot I did that... My thoughts scattered as he started to unclasp the cock-ring. But the relief lasted about a minute before something long, slender and cold started to enter my slit. My eyes widened as threw my head back with a particularly loud but muffled moan, since I was gagged with a red ball gag. He proceeded to thrust the sound in and out, in and out, fucking me with it essentially. I let out a whine as he stopped and let it bottom out which made me jerk and scream. Once that was done, the sound was connected to a thick leather strap, that Arthur proceeded to wrap around the base of my length, ensuring that I had no chance of cumming. I breathed hard through my nose, the collar not helping with mt breathing at all sense it was just restricting it further. I watched him like hawk as he went back to that notorious "chest" of his. As he rummaged through it, I continued to try and slow my breathing.

"that sound and cock-ring set is your punishment. You wont be able to cum until I say so. And I plan on waiting a /long/ time." I whined at his words, knowing full well he meant them. He walked back over, holding a few items behind his back as walked around to my backside. He flipped me over on my stomach, making my member rub against the rough fabric of the sheets. Making moan at the slight friction. I heard the opening of a bottle, which I could almost guarantee was lube. Because Arthur never liked to hurt me in any shape or form. He drew the plug from my wet hole, only to start inserting multiple vibrating eggs inside me. I felt like such a whore as I moaned with each new intrusion. I counted the eggs as they entered, 1...2...3...4...i lost count after 7. they were very small no bigger than one of those small salad tomatoes. After a few more minutes, I started to feel full. I reveled in the feeling. But he didn't stop, he continued to insert more into my colon. He stopped after I started to feel like I was going to burst. He withdrew a few, figuring that was overkill before turning them on all at once. My screams permeated the air. I moaned continuously, barely able to draw a breath, and when I did breathe, it was a small gasp, barely enough to keep my lungs from burning in protest. I started to rock against the little eggs inside of me. Tears of pleasure pricked my eyes as I closed them tightly.

I barely saw him lean down to my crotch before I felt my entire length being enveloped in this warm velvety heat. My eyes shot open the moment he took my cock in his mouth, my pupils blown wide with lust. I wanted...no I need to to be fucked. He suckled the head of my member flicking his tongue against the sound which made it move enough to make moan loudly. But he quickly pulled away, moving to my handcuffed hands. He uncuffed one, which went straight to the sound/cock-ring, only to be grabbed quickly and recuffed. I groaned in frustration and shook with pleasure that was pouring out of my ass. "you get to cum when I say to. Not a moment earlier." he scooped me up and placed me on mat that was spread on the floor. "I'm going to leave you here for my...friend, to have fun with. I'll be back in several hours. I have to go apologize to all of the countries you offended." I pleaded with my eyes for him to stay, but he just ignored me and left. They he laid me, I couldn't move my arms, so I was left to writhe in my own pleasure for a few minutes before I felt something slithery and wet on my exposed chest.

Much to my dismay it was a rather large tentacle monster, probably one of arthurs failed monster summons. It grasped both my legs and arms tightly, melting the handcuffs with some form of chemical. Two smaller tentacles went straight for my nipples and latched onto them like the were food. Sucking and pulling and pinching. I arched my back into their slimy mouths. A tentacle remove the gag in my mouth to insert itself into it and down my throat, and into my lungs. I couldnt breathe, I thrashed around for a few minutes until it blew air into them, and then sucked the air out, leaving me to thrash for a few minutes again before repeating the same process. My vision blurred a bit while it did this, but I didn't pass out from lack of oxygen because it was breathing for me it seemed. I had no choice but to let it, since I couldn't take in air of my own anyway. That was when I realized that the vibrations stopped and heard a clatter on the floor. It must have removed the toys...i felt a slick but blunt tentacle at my gaping hole. I shook my head violently in protest as it thrusted inside of me. Filling me completely. I moaned soundlessly because of the tentacle in my windpipe. It pounded my ass hard and fast, hitting my prostate on every thrust, making me see stars. I writhed under the treatment. I wanted to beg for more. I wanted to beg for release. But I knew at least one wouldn't happen.

I felt a prick on both my nipples, making wince a little as I felt a firey heat flow through them and into my body, making me want more, more of this treatment, more of the fucking it was giving me. It made me feel hotter than I already was. It made my straining dick twitch for release. After my member did that, a tentacle wrapped around it before moving up and down, pumping it fast then slow, fast then slow, then it would suck at the sound, making it pull up slight before stopping and letting it fall again. I would've screamed if I was able, but at that exact moment, the tentacle like tube in my throat filled my lungs to capacity before cutting me off of air supply. I panicked and struggle, but it held me still. The pleasure seem to get more pronounced when it did that. At that moment that was when I bucked up in a mock orgasm, I convulsed and twitched and writhed. But I remained hard, and the white hotness continued to stir and build in my lower belly. I felt I wanted to burst. After the fake orgasm, it sucked the air from lungs and started to breathe for me again. I closed my eyes tightly.

Then, something new happened, the tube like tentacle pulled out my throat, and gasped, breathing at a pace that suited my the level of my heart rate. The tube moved to entrance after the tentacle fucking me pulled out, slowly it entered. I whined in protest, I just wanted to cum...my dick was pressed hard against my stomach as it was still being relentlessly pumped and stroked and fucked with a sound. Making the need continue to build. Once the tube-tentacle stopped, I felt liquid being inject into my colon. Making my belly become distended until it looked like I was about six months pregnant before it pulled out and inserted the long forgotten plug into my hole, making the liquid stay inside me. Little did I know though, that the liquid it inserted, contained little snake like creatures, which started to rub incessantly on and around my prostate. It almost felt like they were sucking at it, which felt amazing. With my ass occupied, that left the other two tentacles to do as they pleased. One enveloped my sack, licking and sucking it, which made me moan again. The other went up to my neck and circled around it. It started to tighten, it didn't stop until I was just gasping in small pants. After that it hardened, which made me panic again. Then the tentacle that was playing with my sack went to my entrance and pressed hard against it, making the plug that was starting to come out go back in, then that one hardened, keeping the red plug in place. The two at my nipples moved to mouth and eyes, covering them up. Making me unable to speak and see before they hardened as well. Blocking out any sight and any semblance of air entering through my mouth. The one on my cock just pumped faster and faster until I couldn't breathe. As my vision started to fade from the immense pleasure and lack of air, it stopped, letting me catch my breath, before it enveloped my cock in this warm intense heat and what felt like multiple calloused fingers stroking my member hard and fast before hardening as well, leaving me to my pleasure. I bucked up again in mock orgasm, screaming in silent frustration. Unable to cum, move, see, and barely able to breathe, I was lost in the building pleasure that stirred in my stomach.

I was like this for what seemed like hours, taking pleasure, my body faking orgasm and denied nirvana over and over. The snake like creatures pooled against my prostate some time ago, pressing against it as each moved at a different time, leaving no time of relief. That was when I heard the door open and close. I felt reassuring hands on my distended stomach, rubbing the strained flesh soothingly. I knew right then it was arthur, he peeled the hard substance off my mouth allowing me slightly more air intake. "p-please...Arthur...want..." he grinned.

"what is it that you want my precious gilbert?"

"re...elease..."

"you want to cum?"

I nodded frantically, oh god did I want to cum, I wanted to cum, I wanted him inside of me and not these stupid whatever they ares... "i don't know if you've earned it yet." he picked me up and brought me over to the toilet before peeling off the hard substance on my ass cheeks and butt plug. He withdrew the plug and I groaned audibly as the liquid drained from withing me, my stomach shrinking down to normal size. He brought me back over to the bed and layed me down on it as he peeled all of the substance off of me. Once my sight was back I looked right at him. "please...i want release..." Able to breathe and speak normally now that the substance around my neck was gone. He unclasped the sound part of the ring from the leather before drawing It out. I arched my back as I moaned in pleasure. "look at it. It's straining for release. But I dont think im done with it yet." I groaned at his words, which made more blood rush to into my length. Arthur grasped my straining dick and start to pump it slowly as he looked through the chest again. I moaned every time he swiped a thumb over the head of it, smearing the pre cum that had gathered there. He pulled out a large ribbed vibrating dildo that had had some form of sticker like substance at the bottom. "i bought this yesterday just for you. If I clean the bottom after every use, it will never become not sticky." he walked over to the middle of the floor, sticking the base of the dildo on it. "you'll ride this toy for twenty more minutes. If you succeed without making a single noise, i'll fuck you and let you cum. If you do make noise however, the time will restart and you will continue until you succeed. Understand?" I nodded, this was better than that tentacle monster... "good. Now com on." I shakily stood, walking over to the large toy and quickly sheathed it fully inside of me, making me feel completely full again. I started to thrust myself up and down on the toy, hitting my prostate every down stroke. I desperately held in my moans as I rode the toy. I was able to last fifteen minutes before all of a sudden, the toy vibrated against my prostate on high. Making me let out a long, loud, shuddered moan. "tsk, tsk, tsk. Too bad, you were so close! Oh well. Back to the beginning for you Gilbert." I glared halfheartedly at him as my body shook from the vibrations. Now I had to fucking restart! I dont know if I can handle another twenty minutes of this! Arthur chose that exact moment to crouch behind me and press a button on the toy, making thrust inside me, hitting my prostate without fail. I moaned even louder. I rocked against the toy, getting all I could from it, not even caring about the deal anymore as more moans were forced from my aching throat.

Arthur went back around to my front and grasped my member, stroking me at a fast pace, tightening his grip every up stroke, as well as flicking the head of my member rapid speed with his thumb. Making my moans double in pitch and length. I continued to fuck myself on the toy, hoping that, maybe, if I was good and didn't stop, he would grant me what I desired. "have you learned your lesson you whore?" I nodded pleadingly. "do you think you deserve to cum now?" I nodded again, moans pouring from my lips as his free hand massaged and squeezed my sack. "Bitte...b-bitte..." I begged in my own language, unable to form complete sentences in English. "Bitte...Bitter arthur...Bitte... ich brauche ... bitte ... ich brauche es ... ich will es!" He just continued his ministrations. But after a little bit, he turned off the toy and pulled me off of it, I groaned softly. He carried me over to the bed and layed me on my stomach as he lubbed his member and Alined it with my wet hole. 'i will fuck you now gilbert.' was all the warning he gave me as he fully sheathed himself inside of me. I moaned loudly at the sudden intrusion and arched my back. He let me adjust to his girth for a few minutes before starting a fast, it was almost cruel, pace. I loved every second of it. He used his free hand to run it up and down my spine, making me shiver. Hitting my prostate on every thrust, i was begging on every breath to cum. He brought his hand to my member and circled a finger just above the leather cock-ring keeping me from my orgasmic heaven. I shuddered at that. 'almost love.' He was close, i could tell. Just a little bit more...I tightened my muscles around his length hoping to send him over the edge. 'Gilbert!' he shouted my name as he rode out his orgasm, removing the ring fast and quick, my breathe rushed out of my lungs as i saw nothing but white. What threw me over the edge was feeling his essence released inside of me. I came long and hard on the bed and my stomach, leaving long white strips of cum. I collapsed bonelessly on the bed as he pulled out me. He collapsed beside me and kissed my nose. 'how was that?'

'weird...but awesome...' I said breathlessly, and stil shaking slightly from all of the pleasure i had just recieved moments before. Arthur scooted closer and pulled me against his chest, holding me close. 'i love you gilbert.'

'Ich liebe dich auch...' i cuddled against him and we both quickly feel into a blissful sleep.


End file.
